


Walk Away

by mitigates



Series: Songfics [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But in a bad way, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Miya Twins, Not Really A Happy Ending, OiHina - Freeform, Sonfic, Song Lyrics, Stockholm Syndrome, i'm not pulling punches, maybe it is, okay 3 major character deaths, serial killer oikawa, the sequel nobody wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitigates/pseuds/mitigates
Summary: Over the course of the next 2 years, however, you killed 19 people in the second year and 31 the third year. Hinata was keeping you too happy. You started feeling guilty when you heard his controlled cries of anguish. You started feeling more accountable when you stitched up a wound that went way too deep. You knew you should get rid of him but you just...couldn’t.Part 4/4 of the OiHina fic.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Songfics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800937
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	Walk Away

**Author's Note:**

> Major Character Death. I warned y'all 3 times now. It's not just one character, it's several. Thank you to those who have been following this. I really toyed around with different endings. I was always going to kill somebody and it took me a long time to figure out who that was going to be. I hope this is okay, I'm nervous about it. Thanks all!

_What do you do when you know something’s bad for you_

_And you still can’t let go?_

You and Hinata had been together for 3 years. You had never kept somebody for that long and although it made you a bit anxious, you were dealing with it. In those first years, you had only killed 4 people. Hinata was keeping you happy, overly so if you really took the time to study it, but happy nonetheless.

Over the course of the next 2 years, however, you killed 19 people in the second year and 31 the third year. Hinata was keeping you too happy. You started feeling guilty when you heard his controlled cries of anguish. You started feeling more accountable when you stitched up a wound that went way too deep. You knew you should get rid of him but you just...couldn’t.

You laid in your bed, your head leaning against your palm, watching him sleep. He had fallen asleep in your bed for the last 526 nights. You knew you shouldn't be okay with it, but you were. You knew that you shouldn’t be okay with letting him have free roam of the house, but you were. You know that you absolutely definitely positively should not be okay with not having taken him into the room you two shared or the basement in 97 days. 97 fucking days.

You glanced around the bedroom, eyeing all of the boxes that were packed full of your belongings. You were moving tomorrow. You needed a change of scenery. You were going to head back to the town where you found Hinata. It was a nice city and you had only been there that one time for business. You thought about moving there but it wasn’t the right time all those years ago. Now it was.

“ _Shoyo_ …” You said his name just above a whisper, but it was all he needed.

A yawn took over his sleepy face, he rubbed his pretty brown eyes. “Good morning, Tooru!” His chipper personality was always awake before you were even if you’d been awake for hours.

“It’s time to get going, love. Are you all packed?”

Hinata sat up and stretched his arms. “I am, I finished last night.”

“Good boy.” 

“Where are we moving to?”

“Do you remember where I found you?” Hinata frowned and nodded. “Why the face?”

“We are moving back there?”

You tilted your head at the minuscule tremor in his voice. “What’s wrong with it?”

Hinata bit the inside of his cheek and knitted his eyebrows together. “I- I mean, nothing. I’ll go wherever you want, Tooru. I don’t have to go outside there, do I?”

“No.”

“Okay, that’s good then!”

_I was naive, your love was like candy:_

_artificially sweet,_

_I was deceived by the wrapping_

You and Hinata arrived at your new home a few days later. The biggest difference was that it was closer to the city so you would have neighbors for the first time in...ever? You shook your head as you watched Hinata balance a box on his head and two in his arms, walking them into the house skillfully. You narrowed your eyes when you heard the unmistakable noise of glass crunching as he dropped the box that was on his head.

He froze in place as he watched the glass sparkle in the middle of the front hallway. He turned slowly toward you, but you weren’t paying him a speck of attention. There was a pair of guys making their way toward you and it looked like they were some kind of welcome to the neighborhood committee with an obscenely large basket in their hands. 

“Shoyo go inside.”

Hinata was inside before they spotted him.

“Hi, neighbor! We just wanted to welcome you to the area. We were wondering when somebody would finally move into this place. It’s been empty for ages.” The blonde-haired, clearly more outgoing of the two, greeted you first.

You smiled that smile you used to win anybody over. It always worked. “Hi, there! Tooru Oikawa. Lovely to meet you.”

“I’m Atsumu and this is my brother Osamu.” Atsumu glanced at the moving truck. “Is it just you in this big ass house?”

“Excuse my brother, he has zero tact.” The ashen-haired one behind him seemed to be studying you. His eyes were narrowed slightly as he studied your features. “I know you from somewhere.”

You tilted your head slightly in return. “Don’t think so. I just moved here. I’m living here with a friend of mine. He isn’t here now.”

Osamu’s eyes darted behind you as he spotted movement in an upstairs window. “Who _is_ in there, then?”

You narrowed your eyes slightly. “ _Nobody_.”

Osamu grunted in response and pushed the basket toward him. Atsumu grinned, oblivious to the short exchange, and waved. “See you around, neighbor.”

You watched them walk back to their own house, about a quarter-mile away. Osamu turned back once to glance at you but kept walking. You sighed. You wanted to stay here. You had no interest in them becoming a problem. Your hand started twitching and you started to think the dry spell between you and Hinata was about to be over. You went back into the house and locked the single lock on the door. Hinata had grown into such a good boy that you didn’t bother with deadbolts and padlocks, he knew where he was and wasn’t allowed to go. You found him standing on his toes to push a plate onto a shelf that was just out of his reach. You caught it just as he started to lose his balance.

His face flushed. “Sorry, Tooru.”

You gave him a soft smile. “It’s okay, Shoyo. Are you tired? It was a long day.”

Hinata shrugged noncommittally. “I’m okay. Did you want to do something?”

“Yes.”

“What do you wanna do, Toooooru?” 

You snorted at the rhyming and placed your hands on his shoulders. “Let me show you our room.”

Hinata nodded slowly, his body more stiff than usual. “O-okay.”

You frowned and turned to leave. “Meet me upstairs, Shoyo.”

You heard a squeak come from him and knew he felt bad about his reaction.

_Got caught in your web,_

_And I learned how to bleed_

Hinata was sniffling before you even got started, that just made you more upset. “What is the damn problem?” You finally asked in exasperation. 

“N-nothing!”

You pushed your hand into his head and yanked his head back. “Do not lie to me, Shoyo.”

He whimpered at the harsh touch and squeezed his eyes shut. “It’s just been a while. I’ll be better, Tooru.”

“You better me.” You spoke through gritted teeth, your annoyance getting the best of you. “What do you want to play with today?”

Hinata gulped loudly and you crossed your arms, staring at him. “I want whatever you feel like using today.” His eyes were on the floor and you didn’t like that. He could feel your stare boring into his skin. He finally looked up. “Please.”

You nodded and stepped into the walk-in closet that you had installed. You didn’t have anything like it in the old house so it was a lot more organized. “Shirt off.” You commanded absentmindedly as you glanced at the things in your closet. There were whips and paddles, gags and ropes, feathers, cuffs, collars, leashes- so many different things but none of them were what you were looking for. You heard his shirt hit the floor and sighed. You were annoyed. You picked out a blindfold and tied it tightly around his head. You hadn’t blindfolded him before, you preferred to look at him, but that was before when you _didn’t_ want to hurt him. That day, you desperately wanted to hurt him.

You wrapped red bondage tape equally tightly around his mouth. You bound his wrists in front of him and hooked them onto the ceiling. He was able to stand, just barely. You walked around him and admired your work. He was secure. You didn’t realize until you heard him whimper again how heavily you were breathing. You were taking deep long breaths through your nose. Those brothers- they were the source of your irritation, for whatever reason. You growled and swung your open hand across Hinata’s face.

_I was prey in your bed_

_And devoured completely_

He was crying before you hit him again, but you couldn’t help yourself. His face was normally off-limits but a couple of smacks weren’t going to _kill_ him. You pulled your hand away and noticed blood on your knuckles. You looked up at him and his nose was bleeding. He was sniffling, but no longer crying. You wiped the blood away with a clean cloth and tossed it to the side. You inhaled deeply and moved behind him. You had your wand out. Nothing else piqued your interest. You ran the smooth glass across his back, jolting it every few seconds. He jumped each time. You held it to his skin for a moment too long and his knees buckled. You watched him as he obediently resumed the position he was in, feet flat on the floor. The mark wasn’t that bad. You decided to do it again, having enjoyed that reaction. His knees buckled again, the ropes groaning above him. He didn’t make a sound though. You pressed the wand repeatedly against his sides until he was struggling to get back onto his feet. His entire body was shaking and he was mumbling against the tape.

_And it hurts my soul because I can’t let go_

You put the wand back into its protective case. You screwed your eyes shut and gripped the edge of the armoire. You steadied your breath, the feeling you had finally passed and you turned back toward Hinata. His arms were stretched harshly as they were the only thing supporting him. His head was hung, his chin against his chest. His legs were shaking as they were barely supporting his weight. He was still mumbling. 

You pulled the tape off. “Were you saying something, _Shoyo_?”

“Y-y-yes-” Hinata responded with gasping breaths. “Yes- p-please. It h-urts. So much.”

You caught him as you released him from the ropes tied around his wrists. “We are done.”

_All these walls are caving in,_

_I can’t stop my suffering_

You cleaned him up, helped him shower, helped him eat, and helped him back into bed. He asked to sleep in his own bed that night and you had to admit, you were disappointed. You were going to have a hard time falling asleep without his warmth next to you but you were never supposed to get used to that in the first place. You started to stroke his hair, as you usually did when he rolled onto his side and faced away from you.

You pulled your hand away. 

He was upset.

“Shoyo, are you okay?”

“Yes, Tooru.” 

Textbook answer. You frowned as he wrapped his arms tight around his knees. “What's wrong?”

He knew better than to lie to you. He had been trained well. “You lied to me-” He choked the words out, gasping at the end as if he forced himself to say it.

You narrowed your eyes. “Lied to you about what?”

“You- you said- you said I could tell you if it was too much.” Hinata’s body was shaking again.

You reached a hand out to put on his shoulder and he twitched away from it. “You can-”

His orange hair swayed as his head spun around, the expression on his face not being one that you had seen before. “How can I tell you if you cover my mouth? I tried to tell you! It was too much!” Hinata was sobbing.

You recoiled away from his words. “I’m sorry-”

Hinata rolled back over and tried to control his emotions. “It’s okay. Thank you, Tooru. Goodnight.” His words sounded hollow and you couldn’t help but wonder if something just changed between the two of you.

_I hate to show that I’ve lost control_

_'Cause I, I keep going right back_

_To the one thing that I need to walk away from_

Hinata didn’t show much enthusiasm for anything for the next few days. He was usually jumping at the chance to eat breakfast with you, watch movies with you, sit outside with you, he even jumped when asked you to brush the unruly mop of hair on the top of his head. He was _frustrated_ and that bothered you immensely. It bothered you more than you were so fucking bothered. None of this was ever the plan. It was actually the opposite of the plan. He never should have taken him in the first fucking place. He knew the moment he saw those bright brown eyes that it was going to be a bad fucking idea.

Dammit.

You sat on the couch downstairs, absolutely fuming. You were unsuccessful in your attempts to get him to do things with you. He said he was still sore and tired which you didn’t doubt but he didn’t even want to take a nap with you. You were whining and it was fucking disgusting. You didn’t even feel the normal bloodlust you would be feeling after that kind of session with him.

You were pathetic.

Hinata chose that moment to walk downstairs. He moved slowly so as not to alert you to his presence. You were sitting in the dark even though it was only around 6 in the evening. He wouldn’t have seen you unless he was looking for you, but you could see him perfectly. You watched as he opened and closed cabinets. You knew what he was looking for. He had a routine, he liked to snack on Oreo or Green Tea Pocky in the evening and you were fresh out of both. Purposefully fresh out. You wanted him to have to come to you.

He did.

He popped his head into the living room and found your eye. “Tooru?”

“Hmm?” You tried your damnedest to appear nonchalant but who the _fuck_ were you trying to fool: him or yourself?

“Is there more Pocky somewhere?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Oh.” The sound that escaped his mouth was the saddest damn thing you’ve ever heard and it bothered you that he was still so upset. His eyes fell to the floor.

“Do you want to come with me to go get some?”

He snapped his head up. “Come with you- come with you?” He repeated in awe.

You nodded.

“To the store? With you? Outside?”

You nodded again.

He darted up the stairs and was back down in a matter of seconds, in a fresh t-shirt and jeans, shoes haphazardly pulled on, the heel of his foot crushing the back of the shoe. “I’d love to go with you!”

“There’s a store not far from here.” You grabbed your keys and led the way to your car. You opened the door for him and he hopped into the passenger seat, tapping his knees happily.

_I need to get away from ya_

_I need to walk away from ya_

_Get away, walk away, walk away_

Hinata was too busy singing along to the radio to notice the store you pulled in front of. He was smiling and singing, something you realized that you missed when his eyes caught the familiar sign in front of the two of you. 

“This is-”

“-where we met.” You finished.

Hinata glanced around the store. It appeared that nothing had changed. He idly wondered what they did with his tent. “I get to go inside?”

You nodded. For whatever (probably naive) reason, you weren’t worried about his behavior inside of the store. You probably (definitely) should have applied some concealer to his face, but you doubted anybody would ask or even really notice.

“I need to grab a couple of things, are you okay finding the Pocky by yourself?”

Hinata’s face looked absolutely panicked. “Um- I think-” His eyes darted around the store. “Can I stay with you? Please, Tooru?”

You smiled softly. “Of course you can, love.” You jerked your head toward the shopping cart. “Do you want me to push you?”

“YES!” Hinata threw his hands in the air and jumped into the cart like the toddler he could be sometimes. “To the Pocky!” He pointed, saluting at you.

You stocked up on more Pocky than he could handle, getting one of each flavor that they had. You even grabbed a few of the art supplies that they had, letting Hinata pick what he wanted. You headed toward the checkout counter with your basket full of a redhead and snacks. Hinata dutifully stacked the items on the counter, organizing them in a way that only he could do.

“Sh-Shoyo?”

You turned your head in surprise at someone else saying your Shoyo’s name. It was one of the brothers. You glanced at Hinata in confusion. It dawned on you that Shoyo used to live in the alley next to the grocery store so maybe regulars knew him.

“Shoyo! Holy fuck- it’s you-” Atsumu reached out and grabbed the smaller man’s face, much to your irritation. He turned to you as if he was just noticing you were there. “Oikawa! Hello!”

“Hello.” You greeted, able to mask any sense of irritation with a smile. Hinata hadn’t said a word yet, his eyes were glued to yours in pure panic. “Fancy seeing you here.”

“My brother and I own the place- I can’t believe you’re here Hinata, we wondered what happened to you, we were worried! We looked for you for a while. You just disappeared, you could have at least said goodbye-” Atsumu frowned and it made you frown.

“That was my fault.” You interrupted, trying to spare Hinata from having to say anything at all. “We became fast friends and he moved in with me shortly after. We just moved back into the area.”

Atsumu nodded, still grinning at Hinata. “I can’t wait to tell Osamu- man, he was pissed when you left! He says he was pissed anyway, I think it was sadness, but he insists it was anger. Anyway- it’s nice to see you, I’d love to hang out sometime-” Atsumu studied Hinata’s reaction.

You did as well. You gave him a small nod that seemed to go unnoticed by Atsumu and Hinata glowed. He smiled brightly at Atsumu. “It’s nice to see you as well, Atsumu. Please tell Osamu I said hi. Tell him I’m doing well-” Hinata glanced at you again. “-tell him I am happy.”

“What happened to your face?” Atsumu’s hand was on Hinata’s jaw again and you gripped the handle of the cart into your knuckles became a ghastly color.

“I got hit in the face with a volleyball. It was an accident.” Hinata explained with ease.

Atsumu laughed, too loudly, and nodded in understanding. “I’ll tell him you say hi. I will see you!”

_I should have known_

_I was used for amusement_

The ride home was silent. There were soft melodies coming from the radio and you were softly tapping against the steering wheel. Hinata seemed to be lost in thought as he stared out the window. You were, once again, fuming.

_Those fucking brothers! You should have known. You really should have known. Why did you come back here? Why did you move back here? Why did you bring him back there? WHY THE FUCK HAVE YOU NOT KILLED HIM YET? You needed to end it. You needed to end him. You needed to end Shoyo Hinata and get the fuck out of that awful city and away from those nosy twins. Do it tonight. Do it tonight. You have to do it that night. Don’t even talk to him. You don’t need to talk to him. Don’t you dare talk to him-_

You sighed and saw Hinata stiffen for a moment. You moved your hand to cover his knee. “I’m sorry, Shoyo. I will never do that to you again. You’ll _always_ have a voice.”

**_What_ **?

You fucking moron.

_Couldn't see through the smoke_

_It was all an illusion_

Hinata turned to smile at you, the light finally coming back to his eyes when he looked at you. “Thank you, Tooru.” He leaned against your shoulder and kept the smile on his face.

The twins made an appearance a few days later when you were watching Hinata do cartwheels in the front yard. It had a tall gate but you could see them heading toward you from your perch on the porch. You narrowed your eyes at them, whispering to each other. “Shoyo, come over here.”

He was at your side in seconds, sitting down on the concrete porch next to you. “Yeah?”

“How do you know Atsumu and Osamu?”

Hinata thought for a moment. “Before you found me, I was living next to their store. They used to give me food and clothes and stuff, they’re super nice! Why do you ask?”

“They’re coming over, I assume to see you.” You tilted your head at him.

Hinata smiled slightly then turned to look at you. “Should I go inside?”

“Do you want to go inside?” You leaned back onto your palms, pushing them into the rough concrete.

Hinata frowned. “If you want me to-”

“What do _you_ want, Shoyo?”

“I just want to sit in the sun!” Hinata threw his hands in the air, childlike.

You nodded and motioned with your hand. “By all means-” You watched as he continued his tumbling around the soft grass. You turned to see how close the twins had gotten, they would be there any second. You looked Hinata over for any marks but you were always careful not to mark him where it would be visible. You gave the twins a wave as they approached, all fake smiles and questionably bright sincerity.

They smiled and waved back, unlocking the gate that you started thinking about buying a padlock for. “Hi, Tooru! Samu here didn’t believe me when I told him I saw little Shoyo-”

Osamu went straight for Hinata and snatched him out of the air. “Shoyo! Shoyo- holy fuck, Shoyo, where have you been? Where did you go?”

Shoyo wasn’t used to the rough treatment. He sunk away from Osamu and you glared at the more brash twin. “Please don’t grab him.” 

Osamu turned to look at your sudden outburst, albeit with an even and quiet tone. “I’m not-”

“Please don’t grab me, Osamu.” Hinata was quiet when he asked. The moment passed as Osamu let him go and Hinata’s sunshiney smile changed the mood around. “It’s so nice to see you!” He wrapped his arms around Osamu and hugged him tightly. Neither twin could see it, but Hinata watched you the entire time. Your lower lip was sticking out slightly in a pout, but you nodded.

Osamu hugged Hinata back. He pulled away and held him at shoulder’s length “Where have you been?”

_Now I've been licking my wounds_

_But the venom seeps deeper_

_We both can seduce, but darling you hold me prisoner_

“We just moved back here!”

“ _We_?” Osamu asked incredulously.

“Tooru and I!”

“You’re living together? _Together_?” He seemed disgusted with the idea and he wasn’t trying to hide it.

“Samu, we already went over this,” Atsumu said with an eye roll.

“He creeps me out,” Osamu announced, turning to look at you.

You snorted. “You came marching over to my house and started grabbing my friend, but _I_ creep _you_ out?” You returned an eye roll of your own and stood up, wiping your hands on your jeans. “I’ll be inside. Have fun, _Shoyo_.”

The way you said his name meant something and you needed to test how big of a distraction the twins were going to be. You heard Hinata start stammering before you were even inside.

“I’m sorry guys! It was nice to see you but Tooru and I had some plans, we were just headed inside-”

“No, you weren’t-” Osamu tried to argue.

Hinata nodded incessantly. “We were about to head inside to make breakfast-”

“It’s 2 in the afternoon.” Osamu pressed on.

“We like a late breakfast. We sleep in a lot.”

Osamu studied Hinata’s face. He looked drastically different than he did the last time they saw each other. He looked older, much older than the 3 years that had passed, and his eyes...something about his eyes was significantly different. They were sharp, laser-focused, but also so much duller than they were before. He had bruises on his face, supposedly from a volleyball but Osamu knew a handprint when he saw one. He narrowed his eyes at another mark barely hidden beneath the collar of Hinata’s shirt. He pulled the younger boy against his chest and hugged him again, moving one of his hands to the nape of his neck and slightly tugging at his shirt. “Let us know if you need help-”

Hinata jumped backward, self-consciously rubbing the collar of his shirt. “Why did you do that?”

Osamu sighed and turned to leave. “Let us know, Shoyo. Please.”

Atsumu gave him a sympathetic smile, still slightly unsure what was going on and why his brother insisted they go over there the second he was off work. “See you later, Sho!”

Hinata didn’t wave back. He stood at the gate and watched them leave. He went back into the house and crossed his arms as he glared out the door.

“Something wrong, Shoyo?”

He walked toward where you were sitting on the couch and sat on the floor between your legs. “I didn’t like the way he touched me. We should get a padlock for the gate.”

You smirked and ran your fingers through his hair. “Whatever you want, love.”

_I'm about to break_

_I can't stop this ache_

_I'm addicted to your allure_

_And I'm fiending' for a cure_

The twins started coming by more frequently. They asked more and more questions, Hinata became more and more uncomfortable. It reached a tipping point when you were handing Hinata paintbrushes as he painted on the front lawn.

The twins showed up with a plate of brownies. 

You walked toward the gate as Hinata continued painting. You placed your leg in front of the gate to keep it from opening. Atsumu gave you a wary look and Osamu glared. “Can I help you two?”

“We brought some Shoyo dessert,” Atsumu said politely, pointing at the plate in his brother’s hands.

You glanced down at the saran-wrapped plate and couldn’t help but notice how hard Osamu was gripping it. You caught his eye. “Sure doesn’t look like you’re wanting to let that go.”

Osamu grunted in response. “Can I see him?”

You tilted your head slightly and pointed behind you with your thumb. “You can see him just fine from where you’re standing.”

“What the fuck is your problem?” Osamu snarled.

Atsumu winced and put his hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Sorry Tooru, he’s just had a long day-”

Osamu shrugged his brother’s handoff. “ _What_ is your _problem_?”

“You’re making him uncomfortable. He’s too polite to say so,” You responded easily.

“How would I be making him uncomfortable?” Osamu’s voice was low, too low for Hinata to hear.

You leaned forward slightly, your eyes narrowed dangerously. “He doesn’t know you. He doesn’t seem to want to know you.”

“I _know_ you’re doing something to him.” Osamu shoved the plate at his brother and gripped the wooden gate roughly, his nails digging into the paint. “I know you are.”

“What could I possibly be doing to him?” You smirked and pushed a lock of hair out of your eyes. You moved your hand to your hip and glanced back at Shoyo as he painted a bright field of flowers. “He looks fine to me.”

“That’s not the Shoyo that I know-”

“You don’t know him.” You snapped back. “He doesn’t like brownies. He likes Pocky. And he likes carrot cake because it doesn’t taste like carrots. I know that about him. Did you?”

Osamu was seething. “Fuck you-”

Atsumu grabbed his brother's forearm and yanked him away from the fence.

Hinata seemed to notice the commotion and he was watching the three men rage whispering. He came up behind you and stuck his head between your arm and torso. “Is everything okay, guys?”

Atsumu smiled at him. “Everything is fine, Shoyo.”

“It’s really not.” You pointed out. “He isn’t a child. You don’t need to lie to him like he is.”

Atsumu frowned. “I didn’t mean to-”

“Oh, are those brownies? Tooru, your favorite!” Hinata held his hands out for the plate but none of the men made a move as they were too busy staring each other down.

Atsumu pushed the plate toward Hinata. “They’re chocolate with pecans.”

Hinata frowned deeply. “Thank you Tsumu, but Tooru is allergic to nuts, we can’t have those.”

Atsumu took the plate back, still forcing a smile. “Sorry guys, I didn’t know. Let’s go, Samu-”

“Shoyo, is this man hurting you?” Osamu decided he was done with beating around the question he was itching to ask.

Hinata’s eyes widened. “Hurting me?”

“Is he hurting you? Is he keeping you here? You can tell us, Sho.” Osamu continued gently.

Hinata glared at him in return. “No.”

“Shoyo-”

“I said NO. Please leave.” Hinata went back to his easel and started angrily packing up his supplies.

“You upset him.” Your voice was venomous.

Osamu released a deep breath and stared you down. Then the twins left, taking their brownies with them.

_Every step I take_

_Leads to one mistake_

_I keep going right back_

_To the one thing that I need…_

You found Hinata in his bedroom, curled up on the bed, and muttering to himself.

“Shoyo?”

He sat up instantly and his eyes were wild, another look that you hadn’t seen before. “They think you’re _hurting_ me!”

You always wondered what Hinata thought of the things that happened between the two of you in the basement or bedroom that you two shared. He had said that before, that you weren’t hurting him, but what was it to him then? Did he _really_ love you? He couldn’t possibly.

“-ridiculous, they don’t know me- they don’t know you- they don’t know us-”

 _Us_. What a funny word. 

“-they don’t know that you love me-”

 _Love him_?

“-they don’t know what we have-”

You leaned against the doorframe and watched him mumble incoherently, wild hand gestures flying all over the room. What did he see this as? He couldn’t possibly think the two of you were _together_ , could he? That didn’t make sense.

_I need to get away from ya_

_I need to walk away from ya_

Four days passed and you didn’t see the twins once. Maybe they took the hint and decided to back off. Fat chance but one could hope. 

After a particularly intense session with Hinata, you sat in your backyard throwing grapes into his mouth when you heard the doorbell ring. You sighed at the intrusion and handed Hinata the container full of red grapes. “I’ll be right back, love.”

Standing at your door were two people you didn’t recognize. One was tall, dark-haired, and handsome. He had a slight smirk on his face and his eyes were level with your own. You glanced at the person standing at his side, significantly shorter with long blonde hair. His cat-like eyes peered up at you. 

“Yes?” You greeted languidly.

“My name is Kenma Kozume, this is my husband, Tetsuro-” Tetsuro nodded a greeting. 

“Hello.”

“I’m a friend of Shoyo’s.” Kenma explained.

You scoffed. Where the fuck were these people coming from? “Interesting.”

“Why is that interesting?” Tetsuro asked, his eyes narrowing.

“It’s interesting because I’ve known Shoyo for 3 years and he seems to not have any other friends.” You were getting quite tired of these strange intrusions in your life.

The shorter one’s face fell at the blatant insinuation. “We-we used to be. Is he here?”

The orange-haired ball of energy came up to the door, his energy not going unnoticed. “Tooru, who’s-”

The third expression that you hadn’t seen before. You subconsciously shielded him, putting your arm across the doorframe in front of him as his face twisted into one that looked like utter despair mixed with mild bewilderment. 

“Shoyo-” Somehow, Kenma’s face fell further. Hinata’s name came out in a soft gasp.

Hinata was not wearing a shirt. He didn’t have _that_ many scars, not on his chest anyway. He did have a particularly dark bruise across his collarbone from you gripping him just a little too tightly but everything could really be explained away by him playing it off as rough sex.

“Shoyo-” Kenma repeated, his eyes darting between the two of you. “What happened to you?”

Hinata crossed his arms over his chest, a dark glare on his face “Why do you people keep showing up?”

Kenma flinched. Tetsuro’s hand drifted to his back, but Kenma stepped forward, putting distance between the two of them. _Interesting_. You stiffened your arm and Kenma turned to glare at you “Are you going to answer his question or-” You let the question hang in the air.

“Don’t talk to him like that,” Tetsuro spoke up.

You turned your leer to him. “Are you answering it then?”

Hinata tugged on the back of your shirt. “Let’s go take a bath, please.” Kenma tried to step forward again, he reached under your arm for Hinata but Hinata stepped backward. “Don’t touch me.” His words came out in a whisper but they caused Kenma to take a step back, hurt all over his face. 

“Shoyo, please-” Kenma begged.

“You never came looking for me before, why would you start now? I was on the streets for-for over a year. You didn’t even live that far, Kenma- get out! Get out- get out- get out- get out!” Hinata sprinted up the stairs. The two of them seemed too shocked to notice his back.

You turned to your guests and gave them a tight-lipped smile. “Do not come back here.”

_I can't mend this torn state I'm in_

_Getting nothing in return what did I do to deserve_

_The pain of this slow burn and everywhere I turn_

_I keep going right back_

_To the one thing that I need to walk away from_

Things were quiet for a while. Hinata started sleeping in your bed again, the sessions between the two of you had been put on pause again but you were feeling good about it. You didn’t feel that sense of dread you usually felt when you wanted to hurt him- or anybody for that matter. Kenma and Tetsuro didn’t come back after that first day. You did, however, see their car parked down the street at the twins’ house. You wondered if Hinata knew that they were friendly. You doubted it.

Hinata was drawing more, decorating the house with his paintings, and he seemed happier overall. That was until the night you forgot to lock the door. 

You heard the movement first, your eyes fluttering open at the sound of footsteps outside of your door. You sat up slowly. They wouldn’t have been able to get into the basement or the room you and Hinata shared since they were both locked. They could get into the living room, Hinata’s room, and your room. There was a flashlight in the hall, not conspicuous at all. You put your hand over Hinata’s mouth and shook him awake gently. His sleepy eyes fluttered open but widened when he realized you were covering his mouth.

“Get in the closet. Now.” You put one finger over your mouth, indicating for him to be quiet, and pointed at the dim light entering your room from the hallway. 

_Every time I try to grasp for air_

_I get smothered in despair, it's never over, over_

Hinata went straight into the closet, staring at you with the same fear you saw in his eyes the day the door was left open and he chose to stay with you. You ran your fingers through his hair for the sake of comfort and closed the closet. You moved toward your nightstand. You didn’t have a gun, but you had everything else you could ever need. You grabbed your violet wand, a knife, and you waited next to the door. 

The masked figure entered seconds later. You clicked your wand into the highest setting and watched the body crumble to the floor, writhing in pain. You squatted down next to him and ripped his mask off. You snorted. “What was the plan, Osamu? Were you going to kidnap Shoyo?” Osamu groaned loudly, clutching his side. You prodded him again, smirking when he started convulsing. You looked up as soft footsteps crept toward you.

“Is that-” Hinata was frowning, but mostly just scared.

You nodded. “He was going to take you away from me.”

Hinata shook his head violently. “No, Tooru, I don’t want to- I don’t want to go away from you-”

Osamu’s body stilled, his eyes blankly staring at Hinata. “S-ho- p-lease-”

Hinata pushed his face into your neck. “I don’t want to- I don’t want to-”

You nodded and easily lifted the younger boy. “Go back to sleep, love. I’ll deal with him.”

You sat downstairs in deep thought. This was a problem. Osamu had to have told his brother what he was planning on doing, although his brother did seem a bit on the oblivious side as far as suspicion went. If you killed Osamu then you were going to have to kill Atsumu as well. Probably also the other two. Or you could call the police- no, you weren’t going to do that. You hadn’t taken any risk before involving the police and you weren’t about to start now.

Osamu laid on the ground, still twitching. You glared at him. He was the same height as you but not as obviously muscular as his brother was. He was still a big ass guy and dragging him down the stairs was an arduous pain in the ass. You had given him too much of a jolt and he was lightly foaming at the mouth, more than likely brain dead. You sighed. You were going to have to kill Atsumu as well and you just really didn’t feel like it. 

Little did you know, Hinata sat at the top of the stairs watching as you suffocated Osamu until he stopped twitching. He watched you drag him into the backyard. He moved to the window and watched you bury him. Hinata wasn’t stupid. He knew that you were going to have to go after Atsumu next, it was the logical next step. Part of him didn’t want you to, having held on to an old attachment for the protective brothers- er, brother. Hinata pretended to be asleep as you rinsed off the scent of earth and murder. Maybe it was self-defense? It had to have been self-defense. Osamu was there to kill you, he was there to take Hinata away from his happy home. It was self-defense. Hinata repeated that to himself until he firmly believed it.

_Every time I try to grasp for air_

_I get smothered in despair, it's never over, over_

_Seems I'll never wake from this nightmare,_

_I let out a silent prayer: Let it be over, over_

You were gone when Hinata woke up the next morning. You left him a list of instructions on what he was supposed to do that morning. He was to stay in his room until you came to get him. He was not to enter the basement under any circumstances. He followed the instructions to the T, reveling in the snacks, drinks, and brand new art supplies you laid out for him.

You sat in a creaking plastic chair that you had in the basement. The chair didn’t fit in with your furniture at all, you had no idea where it came from. Hinata probably found it outside or something, but nonetheless you were sitting in it, your ankle propped up on your knee as you leaned your cheek against your palm.

“Alright- I’m getting pretty bored, so I’m just going to ask you again. Why did you two try to come for Shoyo?” You stared back at Atsumu as he continued struggling against the ropes you expertly tied across his body, proving him helpless. It was a funny sight: the big strong Atsumu tied up against his will, veins popping out of his forehead, neck, and arms as he tried to work against the rope. You tapped your favorite knife against the plastic arm of the chair. You snorted as he tried mumbling against the tape over his mouth. You sighed and stood up, walking toward him. You yanked the tape off of his mouth, relishing in the red imprint it left behind. “What?”

“Why do you keep asking me dumb fucking questions if you’re going to have tape over my mouth you dumb fucking psychopath?” Atsumu was _seething_.

You smiled gently and sucked your teeth. “You have a dirty mouth, Atsumu.”

“Where is my brother?”

You rolled your eyes. “And you called my questions dumb-”

“WHERE IS HE?” Atsumu screamed fruitlessly, you couldn’t hear anything out of that basement.

“He’s dead.” You shrugged, not really caring about his questions. You mostly wanted to know if they had told the tall one and the short one anything.

“He’s-” Atsumu seemed to be at a loss for words. “He’s-”

“Dead. Yes.” You finished politely. At least you thought it was polite.

_Inside I'm screaming_

_Begging, pleading. No more._

“You sick fuck.” Atsumu whispered the words as he hung his head. He was going to kill you. He knew that much. He didn’t know how yet but he was going to kill you.

“Did you tell Tetsuro and Kenma anything?” You asked, dragging the blunt edge of the knife across his cheek.

Atsumu spat at you. “Wouldn’t you like to know- AAAGHHHH-” A short yell ripped from his throat as you flipped the knife over and pressed it down his neck. The blood started leaking gently at first, the began to drip steadily as you opened the wound further. 

“Did you?”

“Fuck- you-”

You plunged the knife into his side, careful of your placement so you didn’t hit any major organ. You weren’t ready for that yet.

Atsumu coughed through the pain. You found comfort in the absolute fire that was raging in his eyes. If he wasn’t so damn _big_ you would have loved to have had him as a pet. He would have been good company for Hinata, but you had a feeling he wasn’t anywhere near as compliant as your little ball of sunshine.

_I don't know what to do_

_My heart has been bruised_

_So sad but it's true_

_Each beat reminds me of you_

“Fuck. You.” Atsumu coughed again, screwing his eyes shut as he groaned in pain.

You sat back in the chair. “Goodness, aren’t you annoying. Your brother went down much easier.” Atsumu’s eyes flashed and you smiled at him. “I electrocuted him. I would have liked to take my time with him, but oh well- I think the second or third shock fried his brain. He just looked kind of...blank?”

Atsumu found a strength inside of him that he didn’t know he possessed. He ripped against the ropes, feeling the only loop that he needed to weaken give way to his strength. His hands were free and that stupid pompous fuck didn’t tie him _to_ anything. His hands were around your neck in seconds, the blade clattering to the floor next to you from the sheer force of the impact as his body slammed against yours, the plastic cracking beneath your weight.

Well, that was not ideal.

_It hurts my soul ‘cause I can't let go_

_All these walls are caving in, I can't stop my suffering_

_I hate to show that I've lost control_

_Cause I-I keep going right back to the one thing that I need-_

His fingernails were digging into the sides of your neck, breaking skin in several places. You clawed at his arms, ripping into his skin, but he wasn’t relenting. You started seeing white when all of a sudden the pressure was just gone. You blinked the haze away, the blossoming dots of unconsciousness fading from your vision. You coughed, wincing at the rawness surrounding your bloody throat. You sat up and sat Atsumu across from you, struggling beneath Hinata. _Shoyo Hinata_. That little fucking spitfire of a man.

You searched for your blade for a moment before giving up. You started to stand but the pain in your abdomen prevented you from doing so. He nearly squeezed the life out of you in several different ways. You coughed again and tried to call for Hinata, but your voice was too hoarse. It came out like a squawk but it was enough to get his attention. He turned away from the somehow lifeless body in front of him and fell next to you. He pulled your head into his laugh and you tried to laugh at the action. You tried to tell him to help you up but his eyes were focused on your stomach.

_I'm about to break_

_And I can't stop this ache_

You glanced at Atsumu first. You pointed at him.

Hinata looked over. “He was- he was going to hurt you- he was going to kill you- I’m sorry, I went into your drawer by your bed.” Hinata bit his lip as he started crying. “I was so scared-” He looked back down at you, his eyes roaming down your body. “Tooru-”

You stared at him quizzically as you finally looked down at the spreading pain and warm wetness coating your stomach. Ah. You found your knife.

“Tooru-” Hinata was sobbing. “Tooru, what do I do?”

You smiled slightly and gazed up at him. His eyes were full of pain, fear, confusion, and anguish, but somehow still so damn bright. You reached your hand up and traced your thumb across his cheek. He covered your hand with his warm palm. You tried to smile wider.

“I know, I know, Tooru. I love you, Tooru. What do I do- I can’t- I can’t- I can’t-” Hinata was wailing as he cried against your fingers, his breaths deep and erratic.

You turned his head to face you and opened your mouth to speak. You coughed and cleared your throat. “Sh-yo-go-”

“No! I won’t leave you, Tooru, please, I won’t leave you. What can I do? I can do something- I can help-”

_I'm addicted to your allure and I’m fiending for a cure_

_Every step I take leads to one mistake_

_I keep going right back to the one thing that I need-_

“I can save you. Please, Tooru...I can’t- without you, I can’t.” Hinata pushed his face against your chest. You ran your fingers through his hair. You didn’t feel any pain, you only felt his soft hair in your hands and his equally soft skin clutching yours. He pushed against you, shrieking and whimpering until your hand fell from his head. He couldn’t bring himself to do anything other than lay against you, breathing in your scent as your body lost its signature warmth.

_I can't mend this torn state I'm in_

_Getting nothing in return what did I do to deserve_

_the pain of this moment-_

“Tooru...please…Don’t leave me.”

_And everywhere I turn I keep going right back_

_To the one thing that I need to walk away from_

Hinata pulled your hand back into his hair, but it fell away again, hitting the basement floor with a stiff thud. His cries had faded into soft sobs. He closed your eyes and brushed your hair out of your face, softly moving it away from your eyes. You hated it when it would get stuck in your eyes. He took a long deep breath and finally stood up. He looked from you to Atsumu then back to you. What was he supposed to do now?

_I need to get away from ya_

_I need to walk away from ya_

_Get away, walk away, walk away_

Hinata did what he’s always done. 

He ran.

A/N:

Authors Note:

Join Fanfiction Corner Discord

[https://discord.gg/n7cnCR4](https://discord.gg/7CcCehy)


End file.
